


Field Trips

by Saloment



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saloment/pseuds/Saloment
Summary: "Hey babe.""Hm?""Remember how we got together?" Mingyu asked."Of course, how could I even forget?" Wonwoo replied."It was honestly the best field trip of my life""Stop being cheesy babe"
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on my life but I added A TON OF IMAGINATION to make it a story. The first chapters are based on preschool then will escalate grade levels and I would like to apologized cause this is my first ever fanfic and it is very well, shitty. I will try to improve my writing as chapters get further on and trust me I'll get better. Thank you for reading this and enjoy!

Jeon Wonwoo has always been a quiet type of kid. He never really liked playing outside with other kids or socialize. He would rather play on his own or read books which made his parents worry. They tried making him go outside which in return, made him more scared than ever. "Hahahaha Jeon Wonwoo's a nerd", "Jeon Wonwoo's no fun", "I don't want to be friends with him" said 3 bullies who were now pushing Wonwoo which they fell into a muddy puddle. "Hahahahaha look how dirty Wonwoo is. Go back home you nerd." Ever since that day, Wonwoo refused to go out. His parents were worried to the max since they first day of preschool was near and if they weren't able to convince Wonwoo, the last resort would be homeschooling the child

The couple somehow convinced the child to attend school by explaining how no one would bully him there. It still took a lot of effort to drop off Wonwoo inside their kindergarten. "Our little prince, me and dad will be back before you know it. Make some friends for us okay?" Nari, Wonwoo's mother, said. "But what if they bully me again?" Wonwoo sniffles, tears rolling down his eyes. "Don't worry prince, Dad will punch them off for you. So go in and don't be scared okay?" Haru, Wonwoo's dad, said while wiping the non-stop tears forming in Wonwoo's eyes. The couple were too worried to leave their son alone since his tears kept pouring down non-stop. They were about to take Wonwoo home when a kid his age starting running towards him, waving softly. 

"Hi! I'm Mingyu! What's your name?" said the bubbly kid. Wonwoo stared at the other for a while before replying softly "I-I'm Wonwoo." The couple took this as a sign to leave before their child noticed. While Mingyu was talking to Wonwoo, (more like Mingyu talking and Wonwoo nodding shyly) Wonwoo then noticed his parents were gone and started crying loudly. "My parents left me! I'm all alone now!" Wonwoo cried. He then felt a warm embrace by someone saying "It's alright, don't worry I'm here." Wonwoo then realized that the one hugging him was Mingyu which made him feel weird. When Wonwoo calmed down, he thanked the other earning a cute smile from him which made Wonwoo feel all weird again. 

They were then interrupted by a woman with blonde hair saying "Are you two Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo?" The kids nodded while looking at the woman in front of them. "Okay! Follow me! I'll take you to your classrooms." The pair hesitantly followed behind and when they arrived they were greeted by something a child would called paradise. The classroom walls were painted with pastel colors which filled the room with a bright and uplifting mood. There were also tons if toys ranging for toy cars to legos. They was also a slide nd finally, cute little desks for the kids and and table for their teacher. The pair was then greeted by 4 other kids around their age as well

The pair was then guided into the front of the class and was told by the woman to introduce themselves. Mingyu introduced himself first and Wonwoo quietly introduced himself while the others were clapping from Mingyu's enthusiasm. The woman then introduced herself to the pair. "Hi Wonwoo and Mingyu. I'm Ms. Umji. I'll be your homeroom teacher." She was then interrupted by the 4 kids. "Hi! I'm Chan! But I liked to be called Dino since dinosaurs are so cool!" said the smallest out of the group. "Hi! I'm Seokmin! You can call me DK as well. Nice to meet you both!" said the kid with the highest voice. "Yah! That was my introduction" said the kid with small eyes. "Hi! My name's Soonyoung. You can call me Hoshi since I look like a tiger. Roar!" Hoshi shouted making Wonwoo jump a little. "My names Jihoon." said the quiet kid. 

Wonwoo find Jihoon more of his style in terms of friends so he went over to talk with him. Mingyu was already socializing with the noisy trio and everyone was already great friends which made Umji happy. She then proceeded to make everybody return to their seats for a discussion. After her discussion, recess came. Wonwoo was about to sit with Jihoon when someone grabbed his wrist. "Do you wanna sit with me during recess?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo started to feel weird yet again but he managed to nod which made the other smile. They proceeded to eat their recess while talking to each other. Wonwoo found a lot abt Mingyu like how he loved playing video games and reading which make Wonwoo happy since they shared the same interests. They also shared snacks with each other. "This one was really good! Who made it?" Wonwoo asked. Mingyu then replied "I did! With the help of my mom." Wonwoo then replied "That's why its good. It's case u made it!" Wonwoo noticed that other getting red making him confused.

After recess, they were given playtime which bloomed into the 6 kids playing Rose of Sharon and Freeze Tag. Wonwoo was deep inside super happy that no one seemed to dislike him. School came to an end and when Wonwoo saw his parents, he engulfed them into a hug. "Why did you both leave me." Wonwoo said, pouting. "Sorry our prince, Mom and Dad were late to work so we had to go." Haru said. "Besides, you look like you got yourself a new friend." Nari said, looking at the kid beside Wonwoo. "Hello. I'm Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo's friend." Wonwoo once again felt the same weird feeling he gets but chose to ignore it since his parents were now a sobbing mess. "Our child has grown up, Haru ya. He has friends now" Nari said. "I'm so proud of you my prince." Haru said, hugging Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo then introduced his parents to his teacher and 4 other friends. He couple sincerely thanked the teacher for accepting Wonwoo and when it was time to go, Wonwoo hesitantly said "Can I say goodbye to Mingyu first?" The couple then eyed each other before replying "Of course dear." Wonwoo then took off to find the latter on a bench, looking up to the sky. "Mingyu ya!" Wonwoo called. "Hi Wonwoo ya." All the other did was say hi but why was he feeling all happy and jittery? "I'm going home now. Just wanted to say goodbye." Wonwoo said. "Okay! See you tomorrow!" Mingyu replied, hugging the other. The action made Wonwoo so happy but he didn't know why it made him so happy.

The couple watched this interaction from afar, melting from the cuteness displayed in front of them. "They look so cute together, don't they?" Nari stated, leaning towards his husband's shoulder. "I know right. I'm glad he was able to open up Wonwoo." Haru replied, leaning on her wife's head. When they entered the car, the couple asked how Wonwoo's day was. All the child said (which shocked and relieved) was "It was the best day of my life"

Ever since that day, Wonwoo would be excited to go to school. His parents thought that he was actually enjoying spending time with his friends but in Wonwoo's head, he was excited to see Mingyu. Something about his friend made him feel weirdly happy but he's not complaining about it. The other would constantly smile sweetly at him, hug him she he felt down, and join him at recess which made him feel all weird and happy. 

It was Valentines when Wonwoo started to know something else was different. Him and Mingyu keen each for almost a year now and on Valentines day, Mingyu gave him chocolates which made Wonwoo not sleep from am the adrenaline he's getting. He chatted non-stop to his parents on how Mingyu also attached a hand written letter and how happy he felt she suddenly he was cutted off by his mom asking "Do you like Mingyu?"

Wonwoo stared at his parents, confused on what that meant. The couple later then explained the concept of liking someone, trying to make it sound child friendly since Wonwoo was a 6 yr old. After fully understanding what his parents meant, he enthusiastically replied "Yes! I like Mingyu. He makes me feel all weird when he smiles, when he eats lunch with me, and when he hugs me." The couple then smiled brightly saying "As long as you don't forget about us, you can be with Mingyu." Nari said. "He's actually perfect for you, Wonwoo." Haru added. "What's perfect?" Wonwoo asked while the couple laughed. "I'll tell you when you're older okay?" Haru said, standing up. "Now let's go to bed prince. You don't want to be late for school and miss Mingyu, right?" Haru teased as his son hurriedly ran to his bed to sleep.

Graduation day was coming and Wonwoo was half excited and half depressed. His parents told him they were gonna move so this might be the last time him and Mingyu will see each other. Wonwoo didn't tell Mingyu about it yet so he planned on telling the other about it after graduation. The ceremony started and their class performed a song which made parents cry a little bit. After their performance, the distribution of medals followed. Mingyu and Wonwoo were best of friends, but she it came to studies, both were hard core rivals. The class would something debate on who has the highest marks which was cute to Ms. Umji's eyes. Back to the present, the student with the highest marks turned out to be Wonwoo which had a bright smile upon his face. After the distribution of medals, they had a class pic and the inevitable end was coming. Mingyu went to meet Wonwoo, dragging a woman behind her. "Hi Wonnie!" Mingyu exclaimed. "Hi Minnie!" Wonwoo answered. "This is my mom, mom introduce yourself." Mingyu said. "So bossy." the woman said, pinching his son's nose. "Hi Wonwoo ya. I'm Yujin, Mingyu's mom. I've heard a lot about you" the woman said, making both Mingyu and Wonwoo blush. "Anyeongseyo" Wonwoo replied. "Hi Yujin ah! I'm Nari and this is Haru! We are Wonwoo's parents!" Nari exclaimed, hugging the other woman. The parents talked for a while leaving both Mingyu and Wonwoo alone. Wonwoo figured this was the perfect time to tell the other. "Minnie, I have something to say." Wonwoo said. "What is it?" Mingyu asked. "We're moving away. It's not that far but I don't think we'll see each other do a while." Wonwoo said, tears forming in his eyes. "Are you serious?" Mingyu asked, dumbfounded. "Yep. Sorry to not telling you sooner. I didn't want you to get hurt or something." Wonwoo said. "It's okay. Thanks to telling me though. But Wonnie, promise me one thing." Mingyu said, staring into Wonwoo's eyes. "What is it?" Wonwoo asked. "Please don't forget about me." Mingyu said, tears now forming in his eyes. "I won't, Minnie. Promise." Wonwoo said, hugging the other tightly. They hugged each other for some time, indulging the other's warmth. 

The parents saw their sons at the balcony hugging each other, smiles forming in their faces. "Does your son like my son?" Nari asked, hoping she would say the thing she wanted to hear. "He does actually. I'm glad I educated him early enough about feelings for him to really know if he likes Wonwoo or not." Yujin said, smiling. "I'm sorry we had to move. You can still visit though!" Haru said, trying to lift up the mood. "I'll tell Mingyu about that" Yujin said, waving bye to fetch his son. "We are so lucky with the people Wonwoo met, aren't we?" Nari said. "Yeah we actually are" Haru said as they watch their son wave goodbye to his crush which wont fade off easily.

"Are you sad he's moving?" Yujin asked her son who was crying. "Yeah. I wont be able to see him anymore. It'll be like dad." Yujin's heart dropped at the last words. She tried her best to stop tears forming in her eyes while saying "Sweetie, daddy is still with us and you will still see Wonwoo. I promise that." Yujin said. "Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back hehe. This is set about a yr or at least 10months after Wonwoo moved out. I sincerely apologize if I made any grammatical mistakes since English isn't my native language.

School has been boring for Mingyu ever since Wonwoo left. He wasn't looking forward to waking up early anymore and would rather sleep and snuggle in his bed forever. "Mingyu ah, you need to get ready for you first day in elementary school. Get up already!" shouted Yujin. "I don't want to~" Mingyu said, annoyed. "Just because Wonwoo isn't there anymore doesn't mean you'll neglect you responsibilities, Kim Mingyu." her mom replied, clearly annoyed as well. 

The mentioning of Wonwoo's name made Mingyu even sadder. He missed the boy every single day and he would constantly nag her Mom to visit them. "Okay how about this, if you get up right now and go to school, we'll visit Wonwoo after the semester, deal?" Yujin proposed. Mingyu immediately went up and dashed to the bathroom. "Be careful Mingyu ah!" Yujin shouted. "That sure did the trick" Yujin said to herself.

Wonwoo, on the other hand, was feeling quiet the same. But since he didn't want to make his parents even more worried since his introverted self was already a big problem to them, he managed to get up and be on time in school. Wonwoo didn't look forward to it honestly since it meant socializing with people but it turned out really great. He met Jun, who was Chinese but grew up in Korea, and surprisingly, Woozi and Hoshi was also there. "Jihoon ah, why are you here? Did you also move out of Seoul?" Wonwoo asked. "Yeah. My parents said they had important stuff here so we moved." Jihoon answered. "How about you Hoshi?" Wonwoo asked. "I-i umm same reason with uh- Jihoonie." Hoshi nervously answered. "You okay Hoshi? Are you nervous about our first day?" Jihoon asked, making Hoshi red as a cherry. "No!" Hoshi shouted, making Wonwoo and Jihoon flinch. "I mean no. Sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that." Hoshi said, while Wonwoo was looking suspiciously at Hoshi. "Okay I guess." Wonwoo said. He then saw Jun in the distance, calling out to him. "Oh yeah this is Jun. He's a friend of mine" Wonwoo said, signaling the other to come closer. "Hi! I'm Jun. I'm Chinese but I grew up here in Korea. Nice to meet you!" Jun said, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm Jihoon. I've been Wonwoo's friend since Kinder. Nice to meet you as well. 

The trio became close quickly to the point where they would come to school together which made their parents life a tad bit easier. Wonwoo was slowly starting to get comfortable with the change of environment but still wouldn't take off Mingyu off his mind. He would constantly wonder how the other has been, if he's busy that's why he wasn't able to visit. 

Mingyu was now on his way to school, beaming with excitement knowing that he'll see Wonwoo soon. His thought process soon was broken by his mother who was now reminding him of things mothers would normally do. Don't forget your lunch, make new friends, be kind to your teachers, behave, so on and so forth. "I get it mom, don't worry about me." Mingyu said after her mom's speech. "I can't believe my baby has grown up. Look at you." Yujin said, hugging his precious son. "Go on now, I don't want you to be late on your first day." Yujin said. "I love you mommy!" Mingyu said, kissing her mom's cheek. "Love you too, my puppy" Yujin said, waving as his son was now running towards his school.

Mingyu was now in a classroom filled with kids around his age. He wanted to talk to somebody but didn't know who. He was about to approach a boy who looked like a foreigner, staring at the window when he was engulfed by 2 men. "Mingyu ah! It's nice to see you here!" Dino exclaimed, ruffling Mingyu's hair while Seokmin was screeching like a dolphin because of excitement. "Stop! It took hours to do my hair." Mingyu said, glaring at the duo. "That aside, it's so nice to have someone you know here." Mingyu said, hugging the other two. "Awwwww, our Minnie missed us." Seokmin said. Mingyu was then reminded of Wonwoo for the nth time due to that nickname. "Don't call me that." Mingyu said. "Arraseo." Dino and Seokmin saying it at the same time, only for them to have a jinx battle. 

Mingyu took this as a cue to leave and approach the kid looking at the window. "Hi! My name is Mingyu, what's yours?" Mingyu said, reaching out his hand. The other proceeded to stare at the other quiet coldly, scaring Mingyu a bit, before reaching his own hand out. "I'm Hansol, but please do call me Vernon. It's nice to meet you, Mingyu ah." Vernon said. The gag duo was now noticing Mingyu's disappearance and started walking up to them. "Hi! I'm Seokmin! You can call me DK to make it easier." Seokmin said. Dino just stared at the latter, mouth wide open. "Yah! Dino ah!" Mingyu said, snapping Dino out of his trance. "Ah sorry." Dino said before proceeding to whisper to Mingyu's ear "He's so handsome" earning a laugh from the other. "Hi! I'm Chan, but you can call me Dino instead. Nice to meet you!" Dino said. "I'm Hansol, but please do call me Vernon. It's nice to meet you both." Vernon said. "Wahhh his voice is so deep." Dino said, making himself blush since he realized he wasn't supposed to say that out loud. The other 3 just laughed it off and soon enough, they were all close as well. They started hanging out in each other's houses, them 3 later knowing that Vernon was half American in which they all took advantage of to pass English. 

The first semester then came to and end and Mingyu was excited since that meant he was going to visit Wonwoo. He asked his mom if he could bring some friends with them and the moment she said yes, Mingyu was a jumping and squealing mess. The other 3 gladly accepted his invitation and now they were on their way to Changwon. 

Wonwoo knew Mingyu was coming today so he dressed up (basically his mom picking things that would look good on him since he is 8yrs old) and also invited his friends since he knew they missed Mingyu. 

The moment Wonwoo saw a red car park in front his house, he ran straight down the stairs and bear hugged Mingyu who barely got out of the car. "Minnie! I missed you so much." Wonwoo exclaimed, burying his head in the others shoulders. "Me too Wonnie, I missed you a lot as well." Mingyu said, caressing the other's hair. "Okay now lovebirds, let's go inside." Yujin said, laughing since the little ones didn't even understand what the word lovebirds meant. "What's lovebirds? Birds who love each other?" Mingyu asked. "That sounds cute! I wanna go to the zoo to see lovebirds!" Wonwoo said, jumping from excitement. "Me too Wonnie!" Mingyu said. 

The parents also greeted each other happily. "Yujin ah! It's so nice to see again!" Nari said, hugging the other tightly. "It's been a year, right?" Haru said, hugging the other as well. "Yeah, sorry. I've been so I wasn't able to visit earlier. How's Wonwoo?" Yujin asked. "Oh he's been whining about not seeing Mingyu but luckily he made some friends." Haru said. "How was Mingyu?" Nari asked. "Oh, he was was worst. He didn't' want to attend school for because Wonwoo wasn't there anymore. I somehow convinced him though and he made some friends as well as you can see." Yujin said, pointing at the large group of kids entering the Jeon's house

They were now in the house and the 2 groups introduced theirselves. They all welcomed the new additions, Vernon and Jun, with open arms and soon enough they were now laughing loudly at each others jokes. Well, at least 6 of them were genuinely laughing. Wonwoo noticed how Dino and Mingyu were close, no actually, TOO CLOSE to each other. Dino's hand was on Mingyu's shoulder and the other seemed to not mind which made Wonwoo mad for some reason. Mingyu, on the other hand, was also fuming at the fact that Hoshi's hand was on Wonwoo's thigh. Both parts seemed to keep that angry feeling hidden though for the sake of the group. 

When they were eating, Wonwoo went to the bathroom and after a few minutes, Dino followed. Dino patiently waited for Wonwoo and when the boy went out, he was surprised to see his friend that was now dragging him to his mother's bedroom. "Dino ah, what's the problem?" Wonwoo asked, obviously confused. "I-it's uhhh, just been on my mind lately." Dino answered, fiddling the sleeves of his hoodie. Wonwoo was slightly scared and thinking of ways to not show he was affected by the words that may come out of the other's mouth. "What have you been thinking?" Wonwoo asked. "You're my best friend, right? We've known each since kinder. No matter what happens we'll stay the same, okay?" Dino asked. "Of course! Why would I leave you?" Wonwoo hesitantly said. "Well..." Dino started.

On the other side, Mingyu and Hoshi offered to do the dishes. They were silently washing and drying dishes when Hoshi suddenly said. "Mingyu ah, I have a confession to make." Mingyu sunddely tensed up and was now slightly worried. He prepared himself to the worst before replying "What is it?" Hoshi then turned to face Mingyu. "It has been a tiny problem of mine do a while now. Promise me you won't hate me for this." Hoshi said. "I promise. Don't worry."

"I think I like..." Dino said  
"I think I like..." Hoshi said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda liking this writing a fic phase I'm going through since I don't know what course I'll pick as of now. Also cliffhangers (I've read that it makes people return so 👀 ) ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LEFT KUDOS!!! I can't believe its been 2days yet I already have 15 kudos and 180 hits y'all are too much <33 I'll update asap (I was thinking every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday) but leave out suggestions in the comments! I would also like to apologized for writing such short chapters. I'm still getting a hang of writing long ones so please bare with me <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings get spilled everywhere. EVERYWHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I've decided to make my uploads every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday! I sincerely apologize for having such short chapters but don't worry since I plan on making a lot of chapters to fill out the low word count

"Vernon" Dino said.  
"Jihoon" Hoshi said.

"WHAT?!" Both Mingyu and Wonwoo exclaimed, echoing through the house, earning death glares from the others. "Shut up!" Dino and Hoshi said. 

"So you like Vernon?! The new kid?! Since when?" Wonwoo asked. "I don't know okay?! My dad said that I should be with a girl but Vernon is a boy so I was scared you'll think the same." Dino said, on the verge of tears. "Why would I even think that?! I like Min-" Wonwoo stopped, realizing what he said. "Wait... YOU LIKE MINGYU?!" Dino said. They also heard a faint voice "You like Wonwoo?!" which surprised Wonwoo. "Someone also likes you here! I bet its Jun." Hoshi said, eyeing the other's reaction. 

Wonwoo was trying to process what the hell was happening. Someone apparently likes him but he can't even distinguish who's voice that was. The other thing that was bothering him is the one who likes him. Was it Jun? Seokmin? Mingyu??? He was snapped out of his trance by Dino saying "Okay, let's go back to my problem." "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Wonwoo said. "I met his on the first day of school and I liked his voice a lot. He's suoer handsome as well and very kind to me" Dino said, blushing as red as a an apple. "You aren't mad at me right? Since I like a boy..." Dino said, sounding nervous. "Of course I don't. You heard bit yourself, I like Mingyu. So why would I be bothered by you liking Vernon? He looks like a nice guy even though we only met a couple hours ago" Wonwoo said. Wonwoo was suddenly engulfed by Dino hug. He could feel tears on his shoulder so he quickly rubbed the other's back, trying to calm the other down. "Thank you so much Wonwoo ah, you don't know how much this meant to me." Dino said, drying his tears. 

"No problem dude. Can you now listen to my problem?" Wonwoo asked. He was still bothered by the fact someone exclaimed "You like Wonwoo?!" and he was yet to discover who's voice it was. "I wasn't imagining that sentence, right?" Wonwoo asked. "I heard it too. I think it came from the kitchen but I'm not sure. Wanna check??" Dino asked. "Sure, why not." Wonwoo said as the pair went to check the kitchen

"You like Jihoon?! Our childhood friend Jihoon?! The small Jihoon?!" Mingyu asked, shocked at the other's confession. "Yes I do! Now shut up and let me explain." Hoshi said, now blushing. "Ever since kinder, I had this weird feeling toward him and I tried to brush it off but I failed. I then started to convince my family to move to Changwon after hearing that Jihoon was moving as well. That's why I attend the same school as Wonwoo. I also think Jihoonie like me since I gave him the nickname Woozi which is his favorite now." Hoshi said, sounding super in love, making Mingyu cringe. "Aish, you're whipped." Mingyu said. "What's whipped?" Hoshi asked. "My mom says that to me when I talk about Won-" Mingyu absentmindedly answer, now blushing a bright shade of red. "Wait... YOU LIKE WONWOO?!" Hoshi exclaimed. They then hear someone say "You like Mingyu?!" which shocked them both. "Who was that?!" Hoshi asked. "So-someone likes me?? In the group???" Mingyu asked, dumbfounded. He never expected someone to like him, especially from his group of friends. "Anyways, Mingyu ah, I trust that you'll keep this as a secret, okay?" Hoshi said with a serious look on his face. "Of course I would. Did you really expect me to tell this to everyone?" Mingyu said. "You do have a big mouth, so yeah." Hoshi said, laughing while running away. "Yah! Hoshi! You are so dead" Mingyu shouted while chasing the other.

Dino and Wonwoo were happily talking when someone tackled Wonwoo which cause the latter the fall. "Oomf!" Wonwoo said, wincing at the pain in his back. "Wonwoo ah! I'm so sorry." Hoshi said, looking worried. "YAH KWON SOOYOUNG COME BACK HERE!" Mingyu shouted, and then came to a stop after seeing Wonwoo on the floor and holding his back, on the verge of tears. "Omg Wonnie are you okay??" Mingyu asked, while brushing Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo was for sure about to die from a heart attack due to the other's action but he then regained himself and said "I-I'm okay, Minnie. I'll just go tell mommy what happened." Wonwoo tried to stand but due to the pain on his back, he failed. "Get on my back." Mingyu said. Wonwoo was now a blushing mess due to the other's boldness, but he brushed it off thinking he was just like this due to his injury. Wonwoo hopped on the other's back and they marched to Wonwoo's parents. The parents were so worried but were thankful to Mingyu for bringing Wonwoo and telling them before the injury became any worse. Haru checked his son's back and was glad that it was nothing major. It only hurt due to the shock and the strong impact and it would heal with some rest.

Night came and it was time for Mingyu and his squad to go home. Mingyu tried to convince her mother to stay but failed since   
1\. It was a Sunday and there was school tomorrow  
2\. They had to drop off the other 3 kids alongside them  
3\. Wonwoo needed to rest his back so he would be up and going for tomorrow's class.  
Mingyu still whined and pouted but understood the reasons. "Wonnie, get well soon, okay?" Mingyu said. "I will Minnie. Thank you for visiting! Visit more often so we could play okay! Bring Vernon, Dino, and Seokmin as well, okay?" Wonwoo said. "Of course!" Mingyu exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Mingyu ah! Get in the car! We're leaving!" Yujin shouted from the outside. "Coming!" Mingyu shouted. "Bye Wonnie!" Mingyu said. "Wait!" Wonwoo said. "What is it, Wonnie?" Mingyu asked. "Mommy and daddy said kisses heal wounds a lot faster. Can you kiss my back please~." Wonwoo said, looking at the other with puppy eyes. "Okie!" Mingyu said, running to kiss the other's back. The kiss made Wonwoo heart beat so fast and make him feel weird vibrations (a.k.a goosebumps) but he quickly shook those off. "Bye Minnie!!!" Wonwoo said, waving at the other. "See you soon!" Mingyu shouted.

4 years later, Mingyu was yet to visit. God knows if the other was still alive. It was a shitty thing smart phones weren't that popular yet those days, not like Wonwoo had Mingyu's phone number anyway. Wonwoo's feelings were yet to subside though despite him not seeing the other for years. He was mad, that was given. How could Mingyu forget about him? He didn't even bother calling the other through the telephone. He was so mad but deep inside the anger was fear and worry. What of something happened to Mingyu? Was he still okay? Wonwoo had so many mixed feeling about it which made it hard for him to sleep. Tomorrow was his first day in 5th grade. His family moved back to Seoul alongside his squad (Hoshi, Jihoon, and Jun) and they were all happy with high grades (aside from Hoshi who was barely passing to say the least)

Another thing that kept Wonwoo up was the fact that someone in his friend group liked him and was yet to confessed. He kinda concluded that it was from Mingyu's group but that only left Seokmin and Mingyu since Dino liked Vernon. He was si deep in his thoughts that he didn't really slept at all, making Wonwoo groan internally and curse himself.

Wonwoo entered the office to see his 3 other friends standing in there. "Hi! I'm your homeroom teacher. You can call me Sr. Taehyung." The teacher said. "I can't believe our teacher so hot." Jun whispered to Wonwoo, which resulted in the other to stifle his laughter to put in a good impression. "So you 4 are all from Changwon High right? I supposed you're all close?" The teacher asked, while the other 4 nodded. "Great! We just have to wait for 2 students that will givr you a tour around the school premises before I all introduce you to my class. You're all in the same section by the way." The teacher said. "ASSA!" Hoshi and Jun exclaimed, happy that the 4 of then are in the same section. 

"Am I late? I'm sorry." A tall, slender kid exclaimed, out of breathe. "Sorry." another voice said, sound in quite familiar to Wonwoo. The owner of the voice then appeared, shocking the 4. Wonwoo stood there in shock. "Mingyu?! Is that really you?!" Hoshi asked, shock written all over his face. "You're alive?!" Jun asked, flabbergasted. Jihoon just scoffed at the sight. "I-i ummm gotta go to the bathroom real quick." Mingyu said, running off. Wonwoo followed the older despite his friends and the teacher stopping him. He saw Mingyu with a shocked expression, splashing water on his face. "This can't be real, I thought they moved to the States?! What is he do in here?!" Mingyu asked literally no one, while continuing to splash water on his face. "Say that again?" Wonwoo said with a puzzled look on his face. "Wonwoo!" Mingyu said, shocked. "You thought I was in the U.S?!" Wonwoo asked, confused. "Well, my step dad said so..."  
Mingyu said, his voice fading. "Wait, STEPDAD?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd yet another mini cliffhanger 👀 hihi. Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciat all the kudos (it was just 15 in Saturday now its 28 💕) and hits (it was just 200 last Saturday now its over 410💕) THANK YOU SO MUCH YALL it gives me so much inspiration! Next update will be in Thursday so stay tuned~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK YALL!!! I'm so sorry for not updating. I got a fever last Friday and felt really sick for 3 days but now I'm better and up and going! Also, I know I promised a double update but... School isn't making it easier soooo I wrote a long chapter instead! (At least it was long for me it's my first time hitting 2k words) hehe enjoy!!!

"Wait let me summarize what you just said." Wonwoo said. "So you're telling me that your mom met a guy who's now your step dad. All of a sudden, you were forced to move and since your stepdad is very strict, you weren't allowed to have phones hence why you didn't contact me for 4 years. Your mom later then told you that my family moved to the States, with your stepdad confirming it. Is that right?" Wonwoo said, with an angry tone. "Y-yes. It's true, Wonnie." Mingyu said, scared because he never saw Wonwoo this angry. "Cut the bullshit, Mingyu. Do you really expect me to believe that shitty story? Also, stop calling me Wonnie. We aren't kindergarten students anymore for fucks sake." Wonwoo said, hissing. "I-I'm sorry, Wonwoo ah. I promise I'm telling the truth. Please stop getting mad at me." Mingyu said, crying. "Don't you dare cry now. What did you expect? That I'll forgive you after forgetting me for 4yrs? You didn't even bother checking up on me! You could've checked if Yujin was even telling the truth! You know what, forget it." Wonwoo said, storming out of the room. 

Mingyu tried stopping the other but Wonwoo angrily shook his hand off and stormed out. Mingyu was left behind in tears. He felt betrayed, angry, sad, lost, confused, and many other emotions but he did his best to get a hold of himself and went back to the teacher's office. He saw that Wonwoo was there alongside his 3 friends. (he didn't even know if the other 3 still considered him as friends) 

"Sorry for ummm running off like that. Hehe." Mingyu said, trying to lift up the mood. "It's okay Mingyu ssi" Taehyung said. "As you 4 may already know, this Mingyu and Minghao. The class president and vice president of Class 1-7. They will give you a tour around the campus. Mingyu ssi, please show them their lockers as well. I'm late for class. See you kids around!" Taehyung said, running off to his class. The six were left there standing awkwardly, no one saying a word. "I uhhh hi everyone haha." The tall slender kid said. "As you may now know, I'm Minghao. You can call me The8 though since it's easier to remember. Let's be good friends, mkay?" Minghao said, forcing a smile. 

"Hi Minghao ah! I'm Jun, this is Wonwoo, Jihoon, and Soonyoung!" Jun enthusiastically introduced. "It's Hoshi, pabo. You know I don't use my real name anymore." Hoshi said. "Ya! Mingyu ah! Where have you been? You didn't even bother to visit us anymore and when we tried to visit you, they said you moved away." Hoshi added, slightly pouting. "I'm really sorry. I'll explain it all at lunch. Let's go on with tour first, shall we?" Mingyu said, proceeding to explain and pinpoint the different facilities around the campus. Mansae High surely didn't disappoint though. The school was huge, has clean bathrooms, a large gymnasium, a pool, and a backyard for gardening. 

"Last but not the learn, the lockers." Minghao said, pointing to the long array of lockers. "Here are the keys. Just find the right locker number of it. The signs would help. Put a name tag on it as well to help you find I quicker in the future." Mingyu said, giving out the keys. Wonwoo's locker was number 717 and when he found it, he noticed that his locker was beside Mingyu's. He wanted to ask the other if this was intentional or not but he didn't want to make a scene again so he just shrugged the question off. "Hey, we have Maths in 15 minutes, let's go." Mingyu said, walking towards their classroom to prepare for the discussion. 

When Maths started, Ms. Hyewon, their Maths teacher, introduced their new classmates to the class. "Attention everyone. You have 4 new classmates today. Please introduce yourselves." Hyewon said. After introducing theirselves to the class, Hyewon then proceeded to assign their seats. Coincidentally, Wonwoo was seated behind Mingyu, earning stares from his 3 friends. He simply rolled his eyes and proceeded to listen to the lecture that was being taught. 

Wonwoo had to admit that he was still mad at the other but can't seem to control his feelings. Yet, he didn't want to admit these and simply disagree every time the other 3 would ask if Wonwoo likes Mingyu. He himself wasn't even sure if he still likes the other after 4 years of ignorance and even if he did, does Mingyu even like him? The school bell then rang knocking Wonwoo off his thoughts. Mingyu said he had errands with Minghao so the squad ate their lunch first. 

"You sure you don't like Mingyu?" Jihoon asked, sipping his juice box. "I'm telling you, I don't like him anymore. We were Grade 1 back then FFS Jihoon." Wonwoo said, trying to sound certain. "Ugh fine I'll stop. You did disagree these past 4 years so I guess you're being genuine." Jihoon said, throwing his juice box, Kobe style. Mingyu and Minghao then arrived with 3 other familiar kids behind them.  
"Omg! Dino ah, Vernon ah, Seokmin ah!" Hoshi squealed, running to hug the 3. "Hoshi ah! I missed you." Dino said, tearing up. "We're sorry for not contacting you. Our parents said you all moved to the States so we kinds gave up. We didn't even exchanged numbers. We only had Wonwoo's." Vernon said. 

"Okay so you're all telling me your parents were part of this scheme of some sorts yet our parents are clueless af. All of this started ever since Yujin married that step dad of yours." Wonwoo said, eyeing Mingyu, who was busy nervously chuckling. "M-my step dad has nothing to do with this guys, hahaha.." Mingyu said, still awkwardly laughing. The school bell then rang, and Mingyu bolted out saying they'll be late for class.

The other 5 was about to follow Mingyu when they were stopped by the other 3. "Honestly, Mingyu has been weirdly distant ever since Yujin married that guy." Seokmin said, worry written all over his face. "I sometimes see him with bruises and cuts in his face, arms, or legs but he'll keep making weird excuses like he tripped or cut himself while cooking." Dino added. "Wonwoo ah, since your close with Mingyu, can you please check up on him? We're worried that he may be hiding something from us. I know your mad at him but you can't blame us for believing our parents. Vernon said, continuous begging Wonwoo. "Ugh fine I'll do it. Only because I'm concerned and you 3 asked me to. Now let go, we'll be late." Wonwoo said.

The words of the 3 made him wonder what was really happening in Mingyu's household. Mingyu was clumsy, that's a fact, but based off Dino's explanations, that many wounds was suspiciously too many for be in clumsy. "Wonwoo ssi, please answer number 4." Ms. Jiuen, their History teacher, said. Wonwoo was too drowned in his thoughts that he forgot to listen in class. Wonwoo was mentally preparing himself to get scolded when a yellow post it was attached behind Mingyu's desk. "The answer's 1873 <3" was written in the post it. "1873?" Wonwoo hesitantly answered. "Correct! I almost thought you weren't listening Wonwoo ssi. Good to know you were." Jieun said, proceeding to her topic afterwards.

Wonwoo then wrote a note to Mingyu. "Thank you for saving my ass there." Wonwoo then tapped the other's back and gave the note to the boy in front. Mingyu read the note and chuckled softly while writing back his reply. "No problem. Can we talk after school? I just want to clear things up." Mingyu gave the note back after writing his reply. Wonwoo then wrote his saying "Sure. How about we go to my house? Mom and Dad missed you." Wonwoo then saw the other tense up before writing his reply which said "I can't sorry, I have errands. We can talk in the convenience store down the road though." Wonwoo then tapped the other making an "OK" sign which made the other laugh.

The bell for their dismissal finally rang and the duo walked out together towards the convenience store. Mingyu paid for their snacks, handing Wonwoo strawberry jelly drink and pig bar. "Ya, you remembered my favorites." Wonwoo said, touched by the other's actions. "Of course I would, silly." Mingyu said, drinking his own drink. "What's that? Can I taste?" Wonwoo asked. "Sure, I doubt you'll like it though." Mingyu said, handing the drink. Wonwoo nearly spat out the liquid that hit his tongue due to it's bitterness. "WTF KIM MINGYU?! THAT WAS SO BITTER!! HOW DO YOU EVEN DRINK THIS?!" Wonwoo said, drinking his jelly drink to get rid of the taste. He noticed Mingyu having that awkward smile again. "Uh it's nothing haha. Give it back, I'll need it later." Mingyu said.

"Okay I guess." Wonwoo said, handing back the drink. He then noticed that burns, bruises, and scars from the hands of the other. "What the hell happened to your hands?!" Wonwoo asked, grabbing the hands of the other, inspecting it. "Oh. That's uhh nothing. Just a few scars from baking." Mingyu said, shaking his hand off the other. "Nothing my ass." Wonwoo then asked to a first aid kit from the part time worker who gladly gave it. Wonwoo then proceeded to tend to the other's wounds. "Yahhh you don't need to do this. It'll heal on it's own." Mingyu said. "I am very much concerned about your health, Mingyu ssi. At least tend to your wounds for god's sake." Wonwoo scolded, dabbing cream on certain spots of Mingyu's arm. After tending to the other's injury, there was an awkward silence surrounding them before Mingyu started speaking up

"I just wanted to say sorry. I'm sorry I assumed and that I didn't confirm if it was true or not.I promise to tsk care of my Del as well. I'm really sorry Wonwoo ah. Please forgive me." Mingyu sincerely said. Wonwoo himself felt the sincerity from the other. "No worries Mingyu ah. It sure is weird that all parents including Dino's, Vernon's, and Seokmin's lied about it but we just have to prove it's not true. We could visit-" "DON'T!" Mingyu shouted, startling Wonwoo. "S-sorry. I'll explain it to Mom. Just, don't visit. I'll handle it." Mingyu said, his voice shaking from what Wonwoo thought was fear. Wonwoo was about to ask what's wrong when Mingyu's phone suddenly rang. Mingyu cursed under his breathe before hesitantly picking up his phone. 

Wonwoo could make out a few words like "Where are you?" and "Why are you late?" but the rest was covered by Mingyu's voice. The phone then ended and Mingyu turned and said "I-I have to g-go. My d-dad's waiting." Wonwoo was bothered by the tone of the other's voice but before he could even say good bye, the other was already running off. 

"I'm home!" Wonwoo shouted. "Oh Wonwoo ah! How was school?" Nari asked. "It was great! I have lots to tell you!" Wonwoo excitedly said. "Ohhh I'll be looking foward to that. But first, get dressed up, Dad will come home any minute now." Nari said. Wonwoo hurried to his room but was still bothered by the fact Mingyu looked scared and nervous when he ran off. "I wonder what's happening. I hope he's okay though." Wonwoo thought as he proceeded to shower and get dressed to dinner with his beloved family.

"So you met Mingyu back in there? That's nice!" Haru said, munching down the friend chicken his wife made. "Aigoo honey, slow down. You're gonna choke on your food at this point." Nari said, putting water on a glass go her husband to drink. "Anything interesting happened with Mingyu? You haven't seen each other to years now. That kid didn't even bother to visit." Nari said. "Actually, he's been kinda weird." Wonwoo said, sitting upright. "What do you mean by weird?" Haru asked. "Well, he said Yujin married someone who's now his step dad. He said that they both tom him we and Hoshi, Jihoon, and Jun moved to the States. Dino, Seokmin, and Vernon's parents said that same thing too. Second weird thing is that he seemed to have these scars and bruises but he always shrugs it off saying he was just clumsy and stuff." Wonwoo said, brows furrowing. "That is weird." Nari said, looking at her husband, who had a confused face. "He also got this call from someone and after the call he got am scared and nervous." Wonwoo said. "You better check on him tomorrow, Wonwoo ah." Haru said. "I will. Don't worry." Wonwoo said. 

"What the hell is happening to you, Kim Mingyu?" Wonwoo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So oo oo what do you all think??? I'm starting to practice making chapters longer and this is my first attempt on making a 2k word chapter! Again I'm really sorry for not updating. I WOUKD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE KUDOS (All 37 of you ilysm!!) and all the hits! (600+ I can't believe it) I will try mg best to write more exciting chapters and untilthe next one, peace! 💕


End file.
